Lindo Papá
by alexalu13
Summary: edward es el hijo de carlisle, y en el cumpleaños de su amiga alice, invita a su novio jacob y un nuevo amigo sam, este se enamora del lindo rubio e intentara conquistarle y hacerle olvidar su triste pasado. inspirado en el anime kire papa AU


Hellowww! Este es mi primer fic de crepúsculo que subo wiiiiii! Es un samxcarlisle , amo al lindo rubio como uke, tiene carita de muñeca, mi precioso carli, ahora, les advierto que habrá(no en este capítulo) lemmon, violación y mpreg, esto es yaoi, y si no les gusta no lo lean, no quiero que critiquen el fic que porque es yaoi y tiene mpreg, porque advertí

Ahorra disfruten!

Reviews! Pleaaaasss!

LINDO PAPÁ

¡riinnnnnnnnnnnn!

Sonó la campana en el instituto "forks" (-_- no se me ocurrió otro nombre), y para alivio de los estudiantes de preparatoria, ya era viernes, terminaron las clases y empezaba el fin de semana, de entre los estudiantes se hizo notar un lindo chico, de cabellos de bronce, ojos dorados, piel pálida y un hermoso cuerpo llamado Edward Cullen, que cualquier chico o chica quisiera tener por una o varias noches, iba acompañado de sus amigos Alice y Jasper, y aunque, ellos eran un año mayor que el, y obvio otro grado mayor también, ellos nunca perdían la oportunidad de estar juntos, salir y divertirse.

-hasta que es viernes, pensé que la semana jamás terminaría jeje ¿no? Jasper-decía la chica pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos miel, abrazándose de su novio de ojos del mismo color y cabellos rubio

-lo se amor, hoy fue una larga semana-abrazándola

-lo bueno es que ya termino-continuo Edward-además termino de maravilla, hoy es tu cumpleaños Alice y el resto del día solo será para celebrártelo y… ¡aahh… mmmh!-grito de sorpresa cuando sintió como era tomado por la cintura y luego besado con pasión-¡Jake!-grito sorprendido y molesto cuando al fin termino ese apasionado beso, que lo dejo sin respiración y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-oh eddi, te vez lindo así-besando una de las mejillas sonrojadas

-no tenias que hacer eso-suspirando

-está bien, está bien, no lo volveré hacer-acariciando el cabello de bronce, para luego mirar a los amigos de su novio-y bien… ¿A dónde iban?

-pues pensábamos ir al centro comercial para festejar mi cumpleaños, jeje fue idea de mi jazz y de Edward

-oh, yo ya sabía, que mi eddi es muy lindo mmhh…-besando con cariño los labios de Edward

-si, definitivamente no mentías cuando decías que tu novia era muy linda-se escucho una voz burlona desconocida para el resto, excepto para Jacob, que reconoció a la perfección aquella voz, que según sus recuerdos, siempre le molestaba

-oh no puede ser-dijo Jacob, separándose de su novio

-claro que si puede ser-dijo otra vez la persona detrás de Jacob que sonreía con burla

-¡Sam! ¡¿Qué haces aqui?-Jacob se volteo rápidamente, completamente molesto, mirando al otro, que se parecía un poco a el, con la excepción de que él se veía mayor que él.

-¿que? Esa es la manera de presentarme con tu novia-mirando al chico del que se separo Jacob

-¡oye!

-jeje tranquilo Jacob, no me molesta, lo que dijo-hablo el pelibronce tratando de tranquilizar a su novio

-eso ya lo se, a quien quiere molestar es a mi!

-pero… ¿Quién es?

-aahjj… es mi primo, Sam

-no me habías hablado de el?

-y porque debería?

-me contaste de toda tu familia incluso de tu primo Seth que colecciona lobos de peluche ¬¬'

-bueno no tenía nada bueno que decir de Sam

-eso dolió Jake-dijo Sam fingiendo un tono dolido

-siiiiii claaaro-con tono sarcástico-y por cierto… ¿qué rayos haces aqui?

-aah eso, ¿pues qué crees?, nos acabamos de mudar aquí, y ahora voy a estar en esta escuela, en la sección de universidad

-¡¿qué? Vas a estar aquí! No puede ser posible

-tranquilo idiota, que ya solo me falta un año en la universidad y me gradúo.

-un año que de seguro aprovecharas para molestarme

-ja! Por más que me gusta molestarte, estaré muy ocupado, y fuera de la escuela tendré ya tiempo libre, y no pienso gastarlo contigo, que pérdida de tiempo seria jajajaja

-grrrrr!

-oooh vamos Jacob, tu primo no me parece tan malo-mirando al mayor- y que estudias Sam?

-mecánica, es interesante ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti

-¿cual?

-¿Qué hizo este imbécil para conseguirte?-señalando a Jacob que estaba echando humo por las orejas

-¡eres un…!

-un que?-poniéndose en posición de pelea

-¡suficiente!-hablo Edward, ahora si molesto por el comportamiento de esos dos-que tal si en vez de pelear, los dos nos acompañan a nosotros al centro comercial, a festejar el cumpleaños de Alice.

-¡¿que? ¡pero Eddiiiiiiiiii…!-dijo Jacob impresionado por la decisión de su novio

-me parece bien, claro que voy-dijo el mayor

-¿y tu Jacob?-el moreno se quedo pensando un momento, pero preferiría mil veces acompañar a Edward aunque estuviera Sam, a dejarle solo con el, tomando en cuenta de que Alice y Jasper se separarían un momento, y quien sabe cuántas cosas vergonzosas le diría Sam a su Eddy sobre el.

-está bien, pero solo por ti-aun algo molesto

-Alice, Jasper ¿está bien si nos acompañan?

-claro! Más gente para festejar mi cumpleaños

-por mi está bien, si no logran arruinan el cumpleaños de mi novia

-ok, ya está dicho entonces vamos-ya habían caminado un rato cuando… -¡oh no, se me olvido!

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo, al verlo preocupado

-se me olvido decirle a papá que no viniera por nosotros, que íbamos a pasar al centro comercial, voy a llamarle-sacando su celular y marcando el número-

-_¿hola? Eres tu hijo_

-si, oye ¿ya saliste de casa?

_-no y por cierto, no voy a poder ir por ustedes, me llamaron del hospital, hubo una emergencia y regresare hasta las 5, lo siento_-Edward noto el tono triste de su padre

-no, no hay problema, todo lo contrario, vamos a pasar al centro comercial primero, y ya luego a casa, además regresaremos a las 6, pero… ¿si vas a hacer el pastel de Alice?

_-no te preocupes el pastel ya esta_

-ahh y por cierto pueden venir otros dos amigos

_-claro, hijo siempre hay espacio en casa para tus amigos_

-ok, entonces nos vemos a las 6

_-sí, adiós hijo_

_-_adiós papi-colgando-listo ahora si vámonos

El resto del dia fue maravilloso para todos los jóvenes, pasaron a un restaurante a almorzar, fueron al cine y vieron la nueva película de Johnny Depp "sombras tenebrosas" donde todos terminaron muriéndose de la risa, Jasper le compro a Alice el oso de peluche que tanto quería mientras que los demás pasaron a comer un helado y aun dejaban un pequeño espacio para el pastel de la cumpleañera en la casa de Edward.

-y bien ¿te gusto tu dia especial? Alice

-¡claro que si Eddy! Estuvo fantástico, solo me falta probar el delicioso pastel que va hacer tu papá-dijo emocionada recordando el pastel del año pasado

-¿tu papá cocina?-se escucho la voz del primo de Jacob con un tono burlón, para luego dirigirse a Jacob-creo que ya sé de donde saco tu novia lo nena

-¿quieres que te golpee verdad?

-hayy Jaki como si me asustaras-sin deshacerse de su tono burlón

-Edward ya son las 6 vamos a tu casa por la última sorpresa de Alice-hablo el novio de Alice

-sii porfis Eddy

-claro, vámonos-

En el camino a la casa de Edward, la pasaron platicando, sobre lo que harían el resto del fin de semana, caminaron por una sección privada de enorme casas con jardines, siguieron caminaron hasta que se apartaron de ahí y se empezaba a ver el bosque de la ciudad, entraron en un camino adentrándose al bosque y en las ramas de algunos árboles había lámparas automáticas para guiar en la noche hasta cierta hora, y al dar la vuelta se encontraron con una hermosa y enorme casa con un lado de cristal haciéndola brillar con los rayos del sol naranja por el atardecer, Sam quedo impresionado eso si que era enorme, de verdad que su primo tenia suerte con tener un novio con varios lujos y además que era muy hermoso-pasemos-hablo Edward abriendo la puerta, dejándolos pasar y mostrar las hermosura y elegancia de su hogar además de lo acogedor que era, Jacob solo había estado dos veces, Jasper y Alice, has ido ahí desde los 6 años y Sam seguía sin dejas de sorprenderse-¡papá ya llegamos!

-esta bien Edward ahorita bajo-se escucho una suave y dulce voz que viniendo de lo que será la cocina y que solo tres de ellos reconocieron ya que Jacob aun no conocía al padre de su novio-dile a tus amigos que se acomoden en la sala

-si papi ¡vamos vengan!-llevándolos a la enorme sala donde el piso estaba rodeado de cojines para la ocasión y en medio una larga mesa de sala(como las japonesas, así de baja) y enfrente un enorme equipo de música, videojuegos, DVD y televisión, Edward prendió el DVD y la televisión y pusieron una película

Estuvieron asi un rato, hasta escuchar unos pasos bajar de los escalones, y en eso entro, una figura delgada y esbelta cubierta por un pantalón de lino negro, una camisa a botones azul celeste con un delantal blanco, piel blanca de porcelana, carita fina y adorable de muñeca, cabellos cortos rubio claro peinado hacia tras, boquita rosada y unos preciosos ojos dorados, y sosteniendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas y decorado con pequeñas piezas de chocolate blanco, y combinaban, ambos hermosos y apetecibles

-¡alguien quiere pastel!-dijo con su dulce voz y dando a los invitados una cálida sonrisa

/

Alexalu: ahhhhh ojala Carlisle fuera mi papi (adópteme señor cullen porfavor!)

inner: otro personaje, que cae en tus sucias y pervertidas garras, solo es cuestión de tiempo a que te arreste la policía por acoso sexual

Alexalu: yo no fui la que se le avento a Johnny Depp y casi lo viola en publico

Inner: de donde sacaste esa información, era ultrasecreta!

Alexalu: el FBI no sabe cuidar nada son igual que los volturi por eso podre violar a carlisle y nadie se enterara

Carlisle: que quien me va a violar!

Inner: esa perra(señala a la autora)

Carlisle: no ella no!(sale corriendo)

Alexalu: bueno aquí el capi y espero sus reviews por favor (persigue a carlisle) ¡espera lindura, no te hare daño…. Bueno, no mucho!


End file.
